Harry Don't You Know Who You Are?
by RubyEmerald
Summary: Harry has been obliterated by Gilderoy Lockhart, and is now back home living as Harrison. Four years has passed and now he is remembering. Will his friends and school teachers be there to help him? A What if Story please Read and Review...
1. Default Chapter

****

"Harry Don't You Know Who You Are?"

OOC: This fan-fiction is my second Harry Potter story. I'm still working on the other idea story but this one seems laid out in my head Therefore I welcome you to the "what if the Chamber of Secrets had been changed" If Harry's mind had been obliterated. Enjoy;) Rube P.S. thank you snow tiger for the help I wuv you my small fetish boy;)

N/A I own no part to JK Rowling Harry Potter series, or any script reproduction of Warner Brothers Film Production. The characters and words used from the books and scripts are not any creation of my own. Thank You.

~Rube ~

****

Chapter 1- Almost a Forgotten Memory

Spiral tubes of endless darkness, and shadows that cascade into an abysmal repetitious cycle swish out from all corners of his eyes. Then his imaginative bodily form dropped back to a place unknown to him. A time that seemed like he had already lived in but in another body, in another life, in another time. He at this time knew he wasn't crazy, he had an alter ego, another life. This protagonist that was called the boy who had lived, he was the one with the scar, everybody loved him. This different personality of his craved so much to live up to his name. His eyes raced back and forth as he slowly dived into his other life and into deep dreams.

__

A boy of red hair and thick in length stood pouting his lip to the side as partial light shimmered down upon it. He was confused and spoke about a man who lacked the heart of a lion. The boy of red hair stopped suddenly and then abruptly an ostentatious man stood up with (what Harrison thought to be) a warped stick in his hand. The man began to speak, at first he couldn't make out the words until the dream repeated itself. 

The man stood up for the second time, waving the mutant wooden stick back and forth, "The adventure ends here boys, but do not fret. They world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl. How you two tragically lost your minds…at the sight of her mangled body, so you first Mr Potter." The wand was raised by the grand man and took in a deep breath. "OBLIVIATE!" 

His alter ego took in a deep breath and then a feeling of un-describable pain was felt in his mind.

Gasping for air, Harrison raised his body in a cold sweat nearly hitting his sixteen-year-old head against the very aged frame of the stairs. He knew he couldn't afford getting his relatives angry once more with him. These dreams alone of a boy named Harry angered them any time he asked questions. After the third head beating from Uncle Vernon, he stopped all-together making unusual noises when his memories of Harry would come through; he just would sit there and live out them as if he was in some virtual role-playing game. 

Rubbing his forehead to elevate the pain from the dream, he felt the boiled skin in the form of an unusual lightening scar. This scar was a reminder of the fire he had been in when he was twelve, or so he was told. He awoke in the infirmary in Surrey where a man who said was his Uncle, patronized him for being such a moron. He threatened Harrison that he would be locked under the stairs for a month if he did anything like that again. Harrison just didn't remember anything before that; all he could draw was a blank. Although now he felt his uncle was keeping something from him, all of them were keeping something from him. 

The only memories he had now were the months that had gone by, the many restless nights under the stairs, those dreams he had felt were so real. From the liberation of his cupboard cell to defeating a dark lord name Voldemort, this Harry he dreamt of had done it all. Harrison long to be that person, but when he opened his eyelids he would still be the same plain teenager, with the same ugly deformation and the same dust filling into his eyes from the fat bulldog going up and down the stairs. He was certain that before Dudley left for the finest college (that Uncle Vernon could get him into) he had trained that dog day and night to live on the stairs. Harrison hated it and was thankful Aunt Petunia hadn't padlocked his door shut. He had all the night to himself and loved that feeling of freedom, it was just like Harry in his dreams. 

Slowly opening the door to his cupboard he made sure to not make a creek. He placed on his old nerd glasses that were two sizes too big on his small framed face and stood up. Sniffing in the air of the horrid bulldog scents he crept away from the ghastly beast named Fluffy. He could still never understand how the dog came to be named such a girly name, but it happened. 

Dudley received Fluffy on his sixteenth birthday, and asked what he should call him? Harrison out of the blue said to call him fluffy. Dudley didn't even like the name and pounded Harrison for five minuets straight and then shouted pixie to his face as he spat on him. But that's all the dog could respond to and even though they stuck with the name they punished Harrison with six weeks of hard labor and solitary confinement to his cupboard. Harrison still to this night questions where he came up with that name. 

Harrison walked passed the kitchen and into the backyard. Bypassing the security system, he seeped away like liquid through a small opening of the screen and walked outside. Breathing in fresh air he felt freedom like a soul escaping from a dead corpse. Then it happened; he heard a call throughout the wind. It was as if Harry was calling him, and it gave him the most exuberant feeling any deprived teenage could ask for. What the call was he didn't know but what he couldn't see was that a burst of white colour raced through the night and howled the names to him of his long forgotten past. He had not known it at the time but the white was an owl and it was his; her name was Hedwig.

The call the owl gave had given Harrison an odd peculiar feel. This feel had happened previous times before, but it didn't compare to what had happened two weeks before summer ended. 

__

Harrison was sitting in the hot roasting British sun, on a pinching metal chair his Aunt had forced him to sit in and take the tallies of consumer buying at the yard sale. The day had started dull, and nearly ended dead until a girl came into the corner of his eye. This short pale-faced pointy chin girl with a book in her arms walked up to where he was sitting. Harrison saw her as a perfectionist suck-up that had the confidence of a hawk. It totally turned him off inside but he knew that he must serve the customers if he didn't want a beating tonight. 

"Can I help you Ms.?" Harrison asked standing up. His skin ripped from the chair, he was almost in tears but he was able to stand confidently. The girl had lifted her head and viewed at him with a glaze. Harrison was a bit uneasy about this, he didn't want to have this girl as a stalker now, but he just gave a half smile. 

"Harry…um…I mean Harrison how's it going?" She asked softly. 

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Harrison questioned confusingly. 

"Not really, but your nanny Mrs. Figg looked after me once, we met way back when you were twelve. I heard about your spell accident…" the girl's eyes ceased open exceptionally from other girl's, and she suddenly stopped.

"Spell accident?" Harrison inquired. 

"Fire incident, I meant to say fire incident. You see Ms. Figg told me that you were into magical games when you were so young. That's how you got caught in the fire accident by performing a fire magical act." The girl said convincingly. 

Harrison couldn't remember any of it, thus he just agreed casually. "Right okay, so who did you say you were again."

Her face lit up; placing her book on the table she wiped her hand on her ugly brown plaid skirt and held it out to Harrison. "Hermione…Hermione Granger."

Still turned off he squirmed as he held out his hand and met with hers, but when she grabbed his hand it sparked and he felt a connection far from sharing the same babysitter. He saw the dark lord from his dreams in her, and it scared him. Pulling away his hand had scared this Hermione. 

"Harrison do you remember me at all?" She softly whispered in a saddened tone. 

As the spark allowed him to have some feelings he never knew to exist he smiled for once and leaned over to her ear. "I don't know but if you ask me I shall try."

The owl hooted once more, and then Harrison opened his eyes. The moon had gone away and the crisp night had turn into fresh morning dew. The time he could tell was early morning and his Aunt would be pounding on the door of his cupboard soon to make the breakfast. Turning his nose up to this thought he walked away from the backyard leaving the beautiful sight of the thoughts of his ego and the thoughts of his dreams. He ever so much wanted them, but ever so much wanted more than what he already had. He left the scenic backyard and a Hermione Granger staring from behind the fence with a tear streaming down her face. 

"Try harder Harry Potter remember who you really are!" 

****

*_To Be Continued_*

* If you are gonna be a lame little poor sport and flame me for stupid reasons don't bother signing this fanfic. I mean it I was trying to be constructive and I still got yelled at from this girl* 


	2. A Forgotten Letter is Found

OOC: I live! Man talk about time flying by when you're in a musical. Seriously I have joined the ranks of poverty stricken goers and become a budding actor, and now realized it is not for me. Plus I suck at singing. Anyway enjoy this chapter trust me I had fun having this chapter pop into my head today while watching the philosophers' stone for like the millionth time before Saturday practice. 

P.S. I own no rights except the idea concept for what if this happened. Chow Rube

****

Chapter 2- A Forgotten Letter is found

"Get up! NOW!" The shrieking voice of Petunia Dursley echoed into the cupboard under the stairs. Harrison wiped his eyes, and sighed that he was still living another day in this f-upped family, and world. He knew he was something more, and he couldn't tell what it was. Was it to do with hallucinations; was he that boy who lived, that Harry Potter?

Harrison just shook his head, he then sat up in his torn over-sized combo sweatpants and T-shirt that were titled, "Puff up with Kalteens". Standing up from his cramped quarters he entered the kitchen. Petunia stood there tapping her fake snakeskin high-heels, her arms folded as she began to scowl.

"You can just cook the breakfast yourself, and try not to burn it as usual." She passed by nearly body-checking him and sat her back to him. Next to her right was a fat Fluffy (who was seated in his own bib) and then Vernon had just rolled his eyes. Harrison then grabbed the frying pan.

"Yes Petunia…"

Appalled she turned in her chair to face him, "Harrison how many bloody damn times must we go through this? You are to call me Aunt Petunia!" Getting angry she began to jiggle her leg and tense up. "No you don't deserve that anymore!"

"Petunia?" Vernon lowered his paper to look at his wife.

Standing up she directly walked towards him. "From now on you'll address Vernon and I as if we were some stranger to you understood?"

Harrison just stood there silent. 

"Do you understand Boy?"

Harrison just looked up to her and smirked, "I thought I was suppose to treat you as a stranger."

Mrs. Dursley outraged by his attitude, shook with temper, raising her hand she took one quick swipe at his face. Harrison face turned to the left, as his chin touched his left shoulder all that was outrageously seen was the red hand mark on his right lower cheek. 

Grabbing his t-shirts shoulder (like some school bully) she pulled him towards her, "If you expect bread, water and a roof over your head. I expect you to respect us with proper authority; without pulling a stunt like what you just did now, understood?"

Harrison turned his head to face his viscous relative he then mumbled a few words.

Shaking his shirt she became more angered, "Speak up boy I can't hear you!"

"Yes Mrs. Dursley." Licking the blood up from his lip he sighed as she let go of his shirt with a push.

"That's better boy, now take this and get to your chores. I expect that fireplace to shine by the time Aunt Marge gets here." Petunia said as she handed Harrison a chimney brush. She then brushed her blond hair away from her ear and sat back down. Fluffy barked in such a tone Harrison felt as if he was being laughed at. 

Leaving the room he entered the adorned Dudley gallery (or what is better known as a sitting room to). Harrison sat down on the couch and wiped a tear from his eyes. His glasses took a good beating and he thanked the stars they weren't cracked more than they already were. He brushed off the dust from his clothes, the blood from his lip and then got to work. 

It wasn't long until Fluffy had pissed all over him and laugh barked at him, he suddenly stopped cleaning. Harrison filled with anger gave a great kick into the dogs mouth, that the bull nearly belted out a birth pain shout like an expecting mother.

Harrison quickly realized what he had done wrong. He made his way into the fireplace as a hiding spot. 

He waited nearly twenty grueling minuets, but the Dursley's did not hear their poor precious son's dog whining like a blubbering baby. Harrison after contemplating decided it was time to come out of hiding. As he stepped away from the fireplace something had fallen into the pounds of ash that made a soft paper crashing noise. Turning around he slowly looked to see a beige envelope with green lettering and ash covered all around it.

He picked up the letter to see who it was addressed too. It was addressed to his location the cupboard under the stairs, but it was not Harrison Dursley. It was somehow addressed to his alter ego named Harry Potter. The envelope looked old and all Harrison could do was lift his head to look outside the window. As he guessed it, there was the owl from last night, perched on a cable tower. He was baffled by this situation. Had he forgotten something? Was Harrison actually this Harry Potter? He couldn't make any sense of it all, especially a sense that would come from his own mouth. The only thing he could say was that, "The key has been found to my destiny." 

T.B.C 

OOC: I know it's too quick no plot in this chapter. Forgive me if I haven't edited at all but it's like 2:35 am and I really wanted to put this up. I've been up since 9 am Saturday so please forgive. Please review nicely. Don't forget I always accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism like my darling whats their name said so Kay mwha chow wuv you all peace out! 


	3. Euphoria at St Mungo’s

**"Harry Don't You Know Who You Are?"**

OOC: Eee gads it is costing me to listen to Evanescence and flirting with some annoying French guy on Cam frog to bring you this next chapter. As well I do not own anything of the Harry Potter franchise including the lines excerpts that are taken out of the chapter twenty-two in "Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix".

****

**Euphoria at St Mungo's**

****

The steps of Grimmauld Place were quite colder then usual. The fog had lifted at an easy morning pace and Hermione had sighed waiting at the steps of the old dilapidated house. She kicked a strange looking stone that was at the top step of the stairs leading down onto the gravel circled road. Sirius was away on business to be here to watch over her, and so she went on her own to the outer grounds waiting for Mundungus to drive the car up soon as possible. It was forbidden to ever be out this early on a summer day. Hermione didn't care though. The Dementor's had never come out this way anyways for a force hex had been laid over the house as a big invisibility force field. Everyday she would hear about how bad it had become ever since that day long ago.

She can clearly remember the time she found out about the ordeal. A month had passed since her prettification from the Basilisk. The school was closed, she couldn't go home and Voldemort's strong young body and followers had covered the Hogwarts campus. Many were dying, few survived and no one knew where the famous Harry Potter was to save them. When she had finally woken up she heard the actual story from Dumbledore himself.

_She was in the large damp house of Sirius'. Propped up in the bed, her parents were there cuddled towards her on either side of the grand four poster queen size bed. She began to eat a piece of her chocolate frog and then opened a book for her mother, the book was "Magical Beasts and Where to find them" then she turned to show her mother the origins of the Basilisk. Dumblore at that moment had swung the doors open with a melancholy look upon his face. He shifted into the room lifting dust off of the floor and glided in so quick it looked as if he had no feet. Hermione sat up at this moment and her parents were no longer at her side, because Dumbledore had motioned them both to please leave the room. Hermione was amazed that they could simply tell from his face alone. This had scared Hermione because they knew something she did not. _

_Dumbledore had lifted his robes and sat sideways at the end of her bed. "Hermione I have some very unfortunate news to tell and it pains me to be the one to tell you." Hermione kept silent to hear the rest of the tale she had always feared to hear. "Ginny Weasly has died and the Dark Lord is stronger than he has ever been." Dumbledore slightly coughed as to give time for Hermione to elevate this into her mind._

_"But Ron and Harry… I'm sure were able… I gave them all the clues…" Hermione jumbled the words out of her mouth._

_"Have unfortunately been hexed with a silly little mind erasing spell and are now no longer with the school. Ron can barely tie his shoes and Harry has been placed with his Aunt and Uncle to grow away from the pain of the dark forces." _

_Hermione was angered by this motion and she had no choice." So that's it we are just going to let that bastard Voldemort live! I won't stand for it! I won't and will not. I'll get Harry and Ron's memory back and we'll fight…" At this point Hermione was at the edge of grabbing the sheet and lifting her weak self out of the bed, but just before she could Dumbledore simply raised his hand in protest and Hermione at once halted. _

_"We have stopped the Dark Lord, his old self has retreated to the __Riddle__Mansion__, we have teams to fight against, and one boy who also lived has taken Harry's place. You must get better Miss in order to learn more. You will have to say goodbye to one world in order to enter a new." Dumbledore had risen at this time, "I suggest saying goodbye to your parents in order to secure their safety Granger who knows what dark forces surround us now that things are not what they use to be." _

_Hermione slightly disturbed nodded her head slowly and watched as Dumbledore had walked towards the door. "Remember my dear Granger a phoenix always rises from its own ashes. We will prevail." Hermione looked up from her bowed head and gave a half smile. In a way she understood, and in a way terminally confused at what the headmaster was saying to her. _

_The flashbacks that now meddle in with that speech were images of her last goodbyes to her parents, a wizard funeral for Ginny Weasly, several years of hard work and no achievement in giving Ron his memory back, and then finally meeting Harry for the first time in four years. She was on field work for the Order, on a mission and it was near the Dursley's house she saw Harry and couldn't resist. _

"Miss Granger we must go now before the Fog recedes…" Mundungus looked out of the driver seat window.

"Yes…yes of course otherwise Mr. Black could get angry." Hermione walked up to the driver's window and bent down to face him. "Mundungus I've heard it all before."

"We are just trying to ensure the safety of you and The Order. You're a lasting key to our…"

"Legacy…yes…yes stop with the role of goodie…goodie stuff and get drunk already please!" Hermione debated with herself as she moved to the shot gun seat of the old grungy looking car. "To the St Mungo's hospital I have to try at least once more with the fool and pray this time.

Mundungus had driven straight to red brick department store titled Purge and Dowse Ltd. She stepped out of the car and spoke straight into the ugly dummy with the green pinafore in the glass window.

"I'm here to see Ronald Weasly." Hermione looked around as she spoke to the glass she saw that nobody was around. Rubbing her hand down on her mess of a hair she saw as the ugly dummy nodded and she stepped through the cold glass of water and coming out dry as a bone. She shivered again and shook her head in disbelief of that feeling.

On the other side was the St Mungo's reception, not many were there but the few disfigured still waiting. She stepped into the quickly moving ahead one after the next as badly disfigured witches and wizards were pointed in many directions for each floor. Hermione smiled as she saw who was at the front desk. She reached into her satchel to pull out a burrito for the Healer when it was turn at the front of the line.

"Hey Kendra how's the level excitement these days." She placed the burrito into Kendra's hand.

"Oh my God Hermione western food you are a life savior." Kendra un-wrapped the large burrito and instantly stuffed it into her face.

"A Muggle always helps those wizards in need." Hermione smiled watching her healer friend woofing the food down into an instance. "Is Ronald still in the same ward again?"

Kendra nodded as she licked what left she had of meat sauce on her hands. "Oh you are such a savior."

Hermione walked along the long hallways and up the rickety stairs where portraits of Healers had either watched her go by and did not bother her at all for they knew who she was and who she was going to see. Hermione finally reached the fourth floor and pushed open the large doors and saw Ron pacing back and forth. Hermione didn't understand what she was seeing and thought it to be a dream. She rubbed her eyes and looked up again. There he was six feet tall and pacing back and forth in his letter emblem sweater and lined plaid flannel pajama's. He suddenly stopped and saw Hermione, and then his face lightened up and he ran and grabbed her arms.

"Hermione…Hermione what happened? One minuet I was there…" His eyes filled with tears as he bowed his head in silence. "I let him get away…and now Ginny she's dead…It all came back to me last night…How long has it taken for me to remember? Where's Harry why isn't he hear."

Hermione so overjoyed that she could hear Ron remembering every little detail for the last four years she could do nothing but cry falling into his arms until there was nothing left but dried red eyes. The only thing that was holding her up was the tall lanky Ronald Weasly who was baffled and almost welcoming for something familiar in this Dark decrepit world that was now replaced because Harry was not there…

**However not yet not yet is there telling tale of woe and remembrances gone. For there is another chapter on it's way very soon. I told you I was listening to Evanescence sorry for the mellow dramatics.**

****

****

****


End file.
